I don't want to be anything other than me
by XbeautifullytwistedX
Summary: One-shot from Lucas Scott's point of view..


Lucas Scott stood looking out over the river which passed through the little town of Tree Hill. He had done this many times in his life. The rivercourt had become like a second home to him. He always came here to think and clear his mind. Whenever he had a problem he'd just come out here and stare at the glistening water flow gently down the strem. He always found the answers in the solitude and silence. Today was no different, today he needed answers, direction and clarity. He reflected back on the past few years of his life, at the choices he made some good, some bad. He thought about the people in his life. There was his mom, Karen. Karen had always been there for him no matter what. She had given up everything to provide for him. She was an inspiration to him and to many others in the town. It didn't matter who you were if you needed anything Karen would try her best to help you. He smiled as he thought of his mother. She really was an amazing mom and person in general. There was his Uncle Keith. Keith was like a father to him. He had always been a hugh part of Lucas' and of course Karen's life. He didn't know where he would be without Keith. Keith had thought him how to be a better man, he thought him to love and to care about everyone. Keith was his father in every sense of the word even if he wasn't biologically. Then there was of course Dan, his biological father. Lucas didn't know Dan growing up and he resented Dan and his new family for that. But as he grew up he realised that in fact he was blessed to have escaped growing up with Dan as a father figure. As far as Lucas was concerned Dan was a bitter and hateful man who fathered him, that was it. There was his younger half-brother Nathan. Lucas smiled as he thought of Nathan. At first Lucas hated Nathan. In Lucas' eyes Nathan was the guy who got it all, big house, lots of money, a beautiful girlfriend and a father that wanted him. Of course after they had finished fighting they began to get to know each other. That is when Lucas realised the grass really isn't any greener on the otherside. He discovered the reason Nathan had hated him all those years was because he got away from Dan, while Nathan didn't. He felt bad for Nathan as he realised that he wasn't really the guy Lucas had thought he was, he was actually a lot like him, he was caring and loyal to the people he cared about, but growing up with Dan was hard, Nathan never felt good enough so he began to put a protective wall up to save him from the hurt he felt because of Dan. And although he didn't say it often he was happy to have Nathen as a brother. They had gotten quiet close over the past few years and he was proud to have him in his life. Lucas took a deep breathe in and closed his eyes as he exhaled. He relaxed as the soft summer air brushed against his skin. Then there was his bestfriend Haley. He didn't know how he would ever be able to cope with out her. She had this aura of love and kindness that surrounded her. He had never met anyone like her. She was so caring and forgiving. She was a wonderful human being, and as he thought about it, more people should be more like her. After all she was the one who helped Nathan and Lucas over come their differences. She was the one who encouraged Lucas to follow his dreams, she was the one he trusted with his life and his novel. He looked around the rivercourt as he remebered all the times he had here. This is where the inspiration for his novel had come from, here and the people who loved it just as much as he did. Which brought him to Brooke. Brooke Davis. There had always been something about her that had always fascinated him. She was always so up beat. She never let anything bring her down if she could help it. He knew that she hated to let anyone she her vunerable side, but he sees it eveerytime and that is one thing he loves about her. Of course he could go on about all the other things he loved about Brooke Davis, like the way she kinks her eyebrows when she tries to be cute, or the way she pouts her lips to get what she wants but the truth is he would be here all day if he wanted to list all the things he loved about Brooke, because there probably wasn't one thing about Brooke that he didn't love. Love. It's such a small word with so much meaning. And he loved all the people who helped make him the man he is today. But of course there is always that special someone. The one you can't live without. The one who can steal your breathe away with just one kiss. He smiled as he thought about his first kiss. If he was honest he wasn't really expecting it and it took him by surprise. But he never wanted it to end. He turned his head swiftly as he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He smiled as he seen his heavily but glowing pregnant fiancée walking towards him. She had always been the one for him. He had always loved her. She completed him. He felt sadness creep up on him as he remembered all the times he had wasted because he was too scared to admit how he really felt. He had spent too long running from his feelings. She was standing beside him looking up into his deep blue eyes. He put his arm around her and gently pulled her closer to his chest. He kissed her softly on the forehead. He closed his eyes as he took in the way she smelt, the way she felt against him and the way she made his heart still race after all these years. She traced soft circles on his chest and breathed him in. This felt right. This was meant to be. Neither of them had really ever doubted that they were meant to be, they just got scared and couldn't find the right words to admit it. She lifted her head slightly so that their eyes met again. Lucas stared intently into her green eyes. He reached down and kissed her on the lips. She responded by kissing him back and throwing her arms around his neck. He lowered his hands to her pregnant stomach. He could feel the baby move as the kiss got more intense. They both pulled away and smiled as she plcaed her hand over his on her stomach. They let their eyes drift closed as they rested their foreheads against each other. " I love you Peyton Sawyer" Lucas whispered quietly as he open his eyes to look at how beautiful she was. She opened her eyes and the smile grew on her face "I love you too Lucas Scott. I always have and I always will". She placed a quick kiss on his lips and took his hand in hers as they walked back down the rivercourt.


End file.
